I Found You
by LadyHeroine
Summary: What if you didn't know yourself? You didn't know your true family. You never had friends. Elsa Beckett was a loner who never knew who she was. She finds that her family faked their deaths and she's torn between those she loves and those who she belongs. Not only finding her true family, she finds love. Torn between two sides, Elsa finds that her life gets way more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first time writing a Frozen and Rise of the Guardians fan fic story. I'm currently writing two stories on Percy Jackson but I was always obsessed with Frozen. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa you have to get up!" Jenna, my foster mum sighed exasperated.

I groaned and rolled onto the other side. "You can't hide from me forever!" my mum grins and starts to tickle under my arms.

"He-hey! N-no fair! Please stop!" I laughed and turned.

"Only if you get up." my mum persisted.

"Fine." I muttered as I rolled out of bed. Literally. _Thud_.

"Good, now get dressed." My mum said approved.

I groaned and crawled to the bathroom.

5 minutes later, I was dressed and ready for school. Correction my _new _school. I had changed into a simple baggy cream sweater, light jeans, a maroon scarf and white Converses. I braided my hair and placed in into a French braid bun. I gently placed my crystal blue glasses on. I stared at myself in the mirror, a fresh start with a fresh look. I grabbed my satchel which was hanging off my bed.

My foster mum, Jenna was making my favourite berry smoothie and berry pancakes.

"Morning." I yawned.

"Look who finally got out of bed." My mum smirked.

I glared at her.

I have the best mum ever. My family died in an accident while I was at pre school, my parents and little sister died. Jenna Beckett was the only person who volunteered to take me in.

"Breakfast is served." My mum announced placing a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Thanks Jenna." I grinned. Jenna lets me call her by her first name which makes me feel like she's my best friend.

"No problem, no hurry up or you'll miss the bus." Jenna said.

I wolfed down the pancakes and finished my smoothie before grabbing my satchel and giving Jenna a quick wave.

The bus stop was only a few blocks away so it only took me a few minutes.

The bus arrived a few minutes later I reached the bus stop. I gave the driver a smile and climbed onto the bus. There were the ordinary troublemakers at the back, the quiet ones at the front and the normal ones in the middle. I found a spare fake black leather seat and parked myself there.

"Hey, you new?" a girl asked behind me.

She had blonde hair braided to the side, she had blue eyes, she wore a red t-shirt, a brown skirt, skinny jeans and brown boots.

"I'm Astrid by the way." The girl introduced herself.

"Elsa." I said.

"Elsa…nice name." Astrid complimented.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So do you have any sisters or brothers?" Astrid asked.

"No, I used to but…" I trailed off.

"But what?" Astrid asked gently.

I swallowed. "She…she died in an accident." I looked away to the window.

"I don't have any siblings either." Astrid says.

I was glad that she didn't say I'm sorry.

We stayed silent for the rest of the ride until we reach the school.

"See you later," Astrid smiles and runs to her friends.

I smile and wave.

I enter the school amazed. It was immaculate, there wasn't rubbish anywhere, the lockers were clean and grey. The white floor didn't have any stains. There were groups of people standing around lockers laughing and everything here seemed fancy and modern. I smiled, thanks Jenna. I looked down at my sheet, locker 540. Ok, it should be right…here. I stare at my gleaming grey locker. I enter the code in and open it. No gum and no smell. Hmm... I stuffed my satchel inside and grabbed my books for my first two periods, History and English. I slammed my locker closed and made my way to my first class.

As I was walking along the corridor I bumped into someone. I looked up and gasped…**(No it's not Jack Frost :P) **"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." The girl cried.

"It's fine." I mumbled looking at the familiar face.

"I'm Anna." The girl smiled. She had orange braids, she had blue eyes and wore black blouse and a green skirt.

"I'm Elsa." I stuck my hand out.

Anna shook it. "See you around Elsa." Anna smiled and hurried down the hall.

I continued my journey to my history classroom. I saw Astrid talking to a red haired girl. I gave Astrid a wave and she smiled and told her friend something. "Elsa this is Merida. Merida, Elsa." Astrid smiled.

"Hey." I waved.

Merida smiled. "Hello Elsa." She said in a thick Scottish accent.

Awkward silence passed through us until Astrid clasped her hands together.

"Well, that was great. Wanna sit with us?" Astrid asked me.

I opened my mouth, no one in my entire life as ever asked me to sit with them. I've been to five schools and none of them has ever asked me to sit with them.

"S-sure." I managed without crying.

"Are you…alright?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just no one has ever asked me to sit with them." I smiled.

"W-what!? You seem like a really nice girl, why would anyone not want to sit with you?" Astrid said in disbelief.

"It was my looks." I said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Merida asked.

"They didn't like me because of my looks." I said again but this time I made it obvious that it was my glasses.

"But there's nothing wrong with you. Those glasses look great on you." Astrid complimented.

"Well, that's not what they thought." I mumbled.

"Well it doesn't matter, because you're in a new school now and you my friend will be popular." Merida wrapped her arm around my shoulder and grinned.

* * *

~Lunch~

I already knew Astrid's friends, Anna, Merida, Rapunzel and Toothiana or Tooth.

"Hey guys," I smiled as I plopped down next to Rapunzel.

"Hey Elsa," Astrid smiled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, already feeling like I belong.

"Boys." They said in unison.

Rapunzel giggled.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Flynn asked me out today." Rapunzel said blushing.

"Are you kidding?" Astrid cried. "That guy is not trusted. BAD BOY is writted all over him."

"Aye." Merida agreed.

"Come on guys!" Rapunzel groaned. "Anna?" Rapunzel looked to Anna for backup.

"Rapunzel, you can date whoever you want, no one's stopping you. Its just Astrid and Merida overreacting and overprotective." Anna patted Rapunzel's back.

"Thanks." Rapunzel smiled.

"If I see you get hurt, Flynn will pay the consequence." Astrid crossed her arms.

"Fine, just don't embarrass me please." Rapunzel begged.

"Oh no one said anything about embarrassment." Astrid grinned evilly.

Rapunzel groaned while Anna and I laughed.

Somehow I found Anna…strange, she seemed to have a lot in common with me, our eyes, our laugh and even our looks. Our hair colour may not be the same but she still had the same light freckles and the pink lips.

"So how's Hans?" Tooth giggled.

Anna sighed, "He's wonderful, his humour, his eyes, he loves chocolate too!" Anna's eyes went all dreamy and crap.

Rapunzel and Tooth cooed. "Aw, that's so cute!" Tooth grinned.

"What about you and Frost?" Anna smiled.

"Well…uh…he's uh not really…well um…" Tooth stammered.

"Spit it out." Merida groaned.

"We're not together…yet." Tooth said.

"Well, the only ones that we haven't talked about are Astrid, Merida and Elsa." Rapunzel said.

"You're not making me spill." Merida crossed her arms while lifting her chin.

"Fine, Astrid?" Rapunzel asked.

"I've got nothing." Astrid said.

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes. "I know there's someone you like. You're tough and fearless so you like someone similar?"

Astrid showed no emotion.

"Hmmmm…or…someone completely the opposite!" Rapunzel shouted.

Astrid pressed her lips together. I didn't really notice it but somehow Rapunzel did. "I knew it! Hmm…someone who is a coward, a weak person, skinny and small…" Rapunzel furrowed her brow before clicking her fingers "Ooh! You like Hiccup!"

"Are you kidding me?! Why in the world would I like Hiccup?!" Astrid shouted.

"Ouch." Someone said behind her.

Astrid turned around and blushed. "Hiccup, uh hi."

"She totally likes him." Rapunzel whispered to me.

"Yep." I said looking forward.

Behind Hiccup were three other guys. One of them had brown, another had blonde and the last one had white.

White? Seriously? Did that guy cover his hair with snow or something? I could see Tooth staring at the white haired guy and Rapunzel blushing at the brown haired dude. I think they were Flynn and Frost. Well that explains the hair colour.

"Hey, um Jack?" I hear Tooth say.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" Tooth asked nervously.

"Sure." Jack said.

"Do you hate me?" Hiccup asked.

"No." Astrid said.

"So what's the problem with going out with me?" Hiccup asked.

"Because you're…" Astrid stopped.

"Everyone thinks that I'm a coward just because I'm skinny, I'm not buff, I don't play football and I don't do any physical activity." Hiccup said. "Have you ever wondered to talk to someone and get to know them before judging them?"

Astrid didn't say anything.

"What's wrong with going out with someone if you don't hate them?" Hiccup questioned.

Astrid shut her eyes and opened them, "Look, I just can't because…"

"BABE!" a shout made everyone flick their heads to the caller.

"Snotlout?! You're dating Snotlout?!" Hiccup said in disbelief.

"Look it's not wha-" Astrid quickly said but was cut off by Rapunzel.

"Astrid! You were dating Snotlout and you never told us?!"

"Unbelievable right? I mean she didn't want the school to know but I wanted the opposite." Snotlout wrapped his arm around Astrid's shoulder and grinned cockily.

Astrid pushed him off, "Look it's not what it looks like. Just because I smiled at Snotlout once because he helped me does not consider us together." Astrid crossed her arms.

I saw Hiccup relax a bit which meant he definitely liked Astrid.

"Whatever babe, see you after school. Remember don't be late." Snotlout kissed Astrid's cheek while Astrid pulled a face. Her face was full of disgust.

"Late for what? Where are you going after school Astrid?" Anna asked.

"I don't know what he's talking about. Honest. Snotlout is just acting." Astrid said innocently.

"So it's fine for us to go out?" Hiccup asked.

"Whatever." Astrid grumbled.

"Yay!" Rapunzel hugged Astrid.

"You seem quiet." Jack said.

It took me a while to know that he was talking to me.

I shrug.

"You don't talk?" Jack asked raising his eyebrow.

"I like Winter." I said plainly.

"Wow, I know so much about…oh wait I don't even know your name!" Jack said sarcastically.

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, I'm Elsa."

"Jack Frost." Jack grinned.

"Ok," I said before turning my attention back to my friends.

"Today is my one year anniversary!" Anna squealed.

"OMG!" Rapunzel hugged Anna.

"What did he get you?" Tooth asked.

"He said he has a surprise tonight." Anna smiled.

"That sounds just like Hans." Rapunzel said.

"I know, it's probably something big because he's the king." Tooth squealed.

"What?" I asked.

"Hans and Anna were the homecoming king and queen last year." Tooth said.

"Really? I expected a bitchy brat to get that title." I said surprised. "So you guys are popular?"

"You could say that." Anna said modestly.

"Well, where I came from the bitches always were popular and they always got to be homecoming queen and you guys don't seem bitch like at all." I said.

"Thanks?" Anna said.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's fine, everyone expects us to be the controllers and everything but we're just a group of girls." Merida smiles.

"I'm starting to like this school." I smile.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

"Hans!" I flung myself into Hans' arms.

"Anna!" Hans hugged me tightly.

"I've missed so much." I cried.

"I've missed you too." Hans smiled.

"I missed you more." I smiled.

"No, I missed you more." Hans said.

"I missed you times 5 more than you missed me." I grinned.

"I missed you times 10 more than you missed me." Hans chuckled.

"No fair." I frowned.

"Come on." Hans dragged me towards an orange Lamborghini.

"You got a new car?" I asked.

"Yep." Hans opened the door for me like a gentleman.

"Thank you." I said before climbing in.

Hans closed the door behind me and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Hans smiled.

Hans drove up a hill and up a grey cobblestone driveway. We reached the top and a large grey castle stood next to us.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Come on." Hans said ignoring my question. He opened the door for me and I climbed out. I was careful not to trip over my green gown. He took my hand as I looked up. He smiled reassuringly as he led me to the entrance.

Hans lifted the big metal ring and knocked it against the door three times.

A few seconds later the door opened and an old lady with light orange hair appeared. She had white streaks in her hair which showed that she was old. Her light orange hair was in a loose bun and she wore a floral apron and a purple turtle necked dress underneath.

"Mother, this is Anna Winters. Anna, this is my mother." Hans introduced.

"Hello sweetheart. Hans has told me plenty about you. He can't wait to have you as his wife and I can't wait to be a grandmother and have you as me daughter in law." Hans' mother beamed.

Hans and I both blushed.

"Now, now don't be embarrassed. Come in, I'm making boeuf bourguignon and strawberry cheesecake." Hans mother smiled and led us through.

Hans's mother led us down a long corridor which was decorated with large paintings and sculptures. Most of them were pictures of fruit baskets and portraits.

I looked at Hans with a confused face, Hans gave me another smile and a small nod which didn't really answer my question.

Hans' mother finally reached a pair of white with gold lined doors. She gently pushed them both open while a let out a small gasp.

It was clearly a dining room but it had been decorated so well that it looked like a mini courtyard. There were mini lights hanging off the fake trees, the ground had fake grass and in the middle, table was dressed with a white table cloth along with gold lined cutlery and plates. The chairs were covered in white and had a gold sash around it.

"Hans…this is…amazing!" I squealed as I jumped up and down.

"Happy anniversary Anna." Hans grinned.

Tears streamed down my face in joy as I hugged my boyfriend.

Hans gently took me across the courtyard to the table. There were white flowers in glass jars placed in the center of the table along with a row of candles. There was a park bench in the corner and everything made my mind escape into a magical courtyard.

Hans's mother then came in with oven mitts on her hands and a large red pot. She smiled as she placed it down. The smell was amazing. She lifted the lid and smiled as she stirred the mixture gently. I was practically drooling, the boeuf bourguignon had an amazing scent with a mixture of rosemary and spices.

Hans' mother then came back out with more food. Soon there was an entire feast in front of me. "Hans, you really didn't have to do this." I sighed.

"I wanted this to be special, something you've never experienced before." Hans smiled.

"Thank you." I sniffed and wiped away my tears.

"Here, you present." Hans presented me with a gold box wrapped with gold ribbon. Everything seemed to have white and gold.

I put my hand over my mouth, "Hans, you really didn't have to."

"Please, I insist." Hans urged.

I gently accepted the gift and unraveled the ribbon. I opened the box and gasped, inside was a gold pendant shaped as a flower. It was solid gold. I picked the pendant up and rubbed my thumb over it and smiled.

I slid it onto my silver bracelet and admired it.

"It looks beautiful on you." Hans whispered.

"Thank you." I smiled and knew that I was going to enjoy the night.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**Crap, bad, ok, good, fantastic, alright, funny, stupid, romantic, terrible?**

**I was going to make a cliffhanger, then I thought screw it. It's the first chapter and I don't want to disappoint you guys. **

**I'm still thinking if I should make Hans evil…Hans was pretty nice at first. **

**No Jelsa yet, still getting all the other ones sorted first. No evil people…yet. You'll find out who they are :D. You probably won't expect it. **

**I'm open to suggestions and ideas and also please keep in mind that I won't update once a week because I have currently 3 stories that I have to update, one of them I haven't updated in months, and I can't exactly write all of them at the same time can I? Plus I have highschool homework etc but I'll try my best to keep this story my priority. :D **

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, hope it wasn't crap, if it was, please tell me. Please feel free to read my other stories, review, favourite, follow and till the next chapter, **

**Lady Heroine :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! **

**I hope you liked chapter one and if you did, please read and review!**

* * *

**Astrid's POV**

This is stupid.

Actually past from stupid.

Insane.

I sat nervously in my red satin circle dress. I had my long blonde hair out and I was burying my face into my hands.

What am I doing?

The door bell rung.

I squeezed my eyes and hands. I grabbed my tan trench coat from the coat hanger and tan lace up brown ankle boots from my shoe rack. I laced up my boots and opened the doors gently.

A figure stood in front of me, he had auburn hair and green eyes. He had a grey button down shirt, black jeans and maroon Vans.

"Hi." I said shyly but inside, I was impressed I thought Hiccup was a nerdy guy, who was skinny, wimpy and feeble. But right now he actually looks really…cool.

"Astrid." Hiccup said.

Both of us didn't say anything.

"Let's go." Hiccup said breaking the silence.

I nodded and followed him to his black car.

I climbed into the passenger seat while Hiccup started the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Hiccup didn't say anything and was focused on the road.

I sighed and leaned my head against the window.

* * *

**Tooth's POV**

I admired my multicoloured zigzag dress. I tied my green and yellow died hair up in a pony tail and slipped into a pair of blue flats.

A loud knock snapped me into reality.

He's here.

I run to the door and smile as I open it.

Jack was dressed in a blue button down shirt, a grey vest, dark chinos and blue Vans.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi Jack." I giggled.

"Come on." Jack led me to his blue convertible.

We drove mostly in silence, "So, you know that new girl?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Elsa Beckett." I nodded.

"Cool," Jack said.

We didn't say anything after that.

I sighed and looked out of the window.

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV**

Dress?

Check.

Hair?

Check.

Make up?

Check.

Shoes?

Check.

Coat?

Check.

Phone?

Check.

Me?

No.

I'm shaking from the inside and I can't keep still.

I took deep breaths in and out but I was still tapping like crazy.

There was a buzz from the buzzer.

I slowly walked up to the buzzer and pressed the button down.

"Flynn?" I said softly.

"Yeah, it's me." Flynn's voice said thought the speaker.

My hand trembled as I pressed a button to open the silver gate.

"Come in." I said.

I walked outside to meet Flynn.

He had driven up my driveway and had already opened the door for me.

I climbed in and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey." He smiled back.

Flynn drove to a park.

There was lights hanging off a tree and a picnic blanket was set up.

I smiled. "This is beautiful."

"Thank you." Flynn said.

There were a few cushions and 6 sets of plates and cutlery were set up.

Wait, 6?

* * *

**Astrid's POV**

"We're here." Hiccup informed as he pulled over in front of a park.

There were lights hanging a tree and a picnic area was set up. I noticed two figures there.

As we approached I realized that it was Rapunzel and Flynn.

"Rapunzel, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm on a date with Flynn. Why are you here?" Rapunzel said confused.

We both looked at Flynn and Hiccup.

"Well, we set up a group date with Tooth and Jack too." Flynn said while scratching his back.

Our jaws fell open. "WHAT!" we said in unison.

"We can change the venue!" Hiccup said immediately.

Rapunzel and I looked at Hiccup's and Flynn's panicked faces and burst into laughing.

I wiped a tear from my eye and hugged my stomach.

Flynn and Hiccup looked at each other, _girls _and rolled their eyes.

Right at that moment, a blue convertible pulled up and two figures got out.

Tooth ran up us squealing with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Hey guys," Jack smiled.

"Sup Jack," Flynn grinned.

"OMG! A TRIPLE DATE!" Tooth squealed.

Rapunzel smiled happily and I smirked.

"This is so cool!" Tooth squealed again.

I roll my eyes and turn my attention to the boys while Tooth and Rapunzel coo and admire the environment.

"Do you think that this will work?" Flynn asked quietly.

"I don't know." Hiccup said running his hand through his hair. "You know Hans, he's…too…fancy."

Hans? Why are they talking about Hans?

At that moment, a black Porsche convertible rolled up and two people got out. One of them was Anna and the other one was Hans, mr _I'msofancy_.

Don't get me wrong, I respect Hans and I understand why Anna is dating him. Overall, he's not a bad person. He's caring, kind and loving and that's why Anna likes him but sometimes he can be such a _I'm so much better than you _person. After he became homecoming king, well…he doesn't like Anna hanging out with us because he thinks we're "bad for her" especially since Euge-I mean Flynn was a bad boy.

"Hey girlies!" Anna shouted.

"Quad triple date!" Rapunzel shouted.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Second day of school.

Wow, I can't believe I've already made friends.

I get dressed for school, gold and black striped t-shirt, a thick black woolly scarf, worn out jeans and black Vans. I braided my hair to the side and grabbed my satchel.

"Jenna!?" I shouted as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Elsa, can you come here please?" Jenna shouted.

Jenna had similar features to me, platinum blonde with blue eyes. Sometimes people think that Jenna is my actual mum.

I face Jenna, who had on a white lace skirt, a white lace cardigan, a dark pink short sleeve, a leather strapped watch and a light pink hand bag. Dressed for work as usual.

"Hey Jenna, what's fo-who's that?" I ask.

"Elsa, this is James. James, my daughter Elsa." Jenna smiled.

I look at the blond haired man. Hmm…tall, well built, goes to the gym, muscular…

James sits there awkwardly waiting for something to happen while I inspect his face.

"How much do you love Jenna?" I ask.

"ELSA!" Jenna screamed as she crossed her arms. "We're not getting married."

"Ok, jeez." I hold my arms up in surrender.

"Have you been married before?" James asks.

"No, Elsa isn't my daughter in blood. I adopted her." Jenna says stiffly.

"That's nic-"

"So what's your occupation? Do you leave home a lot? Cause if you did, you can't marry Jenna because she'll be lonely. Do you like movies? Can you kiss? Do you think that Jen-" I was cut of by Jenna. She wrapped her hand around my mouth and mouthed _sorry_. I was muffed, "_Dats chetang! Lamme ga! Ganni!_."

James looked weirdly at the two women, one strangling the other and the other making grunting sounds. "Uh, I'll come back later." James got up and left.

Jenna let go while I gasped for air. "Really Elsa! Thanks so much!" Jenna broke down in tears.

"Jenna…" I sighed.

"Just go." She said angrily as she left the room.

I felt so guilty for embarrassing Jenna. I blinked a few times and closed the front door behind me.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Last night was amazing.

It was so romantic.

It was cute and different.

It was…depressing?

I watch Elsa, slumped over, walk to her locker. She opened it and grabbed her books before slamming it shut. A loud clang made a few people jump and glare at her but she didn't seem to notice.

I decided to go up to her.

"Hey," I smiled as I walked beside her.

"Hi," she said forcing a smile.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"Science and music," Elsa said.

"Lucky," I sighed. "I have maths and geography."

Elsa smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am."

* * *

**~After School~**

"Party at my house!" Rapunzel yelled as we exited the doors.

"Woo!" Flynn grinned and hooked his arm around Rapunzel.

"Hey Elsa you coming?" I ask.

Elsa gaze was distant but she looked at me with a smile. "Sure, I'm sure my mum won't mind."

I was happy with Elsa's response but something told me that something was wrong.

Everyone climbed onto the bus, Rapunzel, Merida, Astrid, Tooth, Jack, Flynn, Hiccup and me made our way towards the back. Because there were only five seats at the back, Merida, Astrid and I sat on the seats in front of them. Elsa was the last one on the bus, I waved to her, beckoning her on come to the back. The bus driver closed the doors behind her and started driving. Elsa wasn't holding onto anything, her foot slipped and she stumbled. She face planted the ground and the people around her smirked and laughed. Elsa was sprawled on the ground with her satchel in her hands.

The bus driver stopped and turned around to see if anyone was hurt. Elsa nodded at the bus driver and quickly took a seat closest to her.

Out of everyone in the bus, it was the old popular group, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Snow White and Tinker Bell. There were others too but none of them were as bad as these girls. They used to be like us, nice, fun, kind group of friends who "ruled" the school. But now they've been replaced by my group, they've been driven by jealously and angriness. Now, they're the nastiest girls in the school. You thought Snow white was pretty and sweet? She's deathly pale with a venomous smile. Aurora's beautiful voice? Pleeease, her voice is death and sharp knives piercing through your heart every time she sings. Tinker Bell is the brains and the mischief, she used to be bubbly and cute, now she's the troublemaker with the plans. Ever since Cinderella won prince charming's heart, she's been boasting and treating people like they're dirt. Ariel used to live in a dump then a woman was kind enough to let her live in her home. Ariel changed, she took things for granted and now she takes everyone and everything for granted.

I see Elsa smile as the girls grin and giggle. I know Elsa's walking into a trap. So why aren't I'm doing anything?

I gesture Merida and Astrid to follow me.

We make our way to the old popular group, "Hello ladies," I smile.

"Anna, Astrid, Merida." Aurora nodded.

"Hey guys," Elsa smiled.

"Elsa, we need to talk." I say.

"Why?" Elsa asks.

"It's very important." Astrid says.

"Oook." Elsa gets up but Tinker Bell yanks her back down. "Ummm…"

"Tinker Bell, let go." I snap.

"Make me." She stuck her tongue out.

"Don't get angry, control your anger." Merida whispers.

As much as I wanted to lash out I follow Merida's advice and stay calm.

"Tinker Bell, you don't rule the school any more. You had your chance, now it's ours. Now let Elsa go." I say shooting daggers at them.

"See! If we were ruling the school, we wouldn't be ordering people around." Aurora said loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Yeah!" Her friends shouted.

There were murmurs and whispers and I felt slightly insecure. "Don't listen to her! She was the one who made our school a preppy high school. She was the one who took our freedom away! She was the one who bullied us all! She was the one who made school hell!" I barked.

"Aye!" Merida shouted.

There were a few _yeahs _and nods around the bus.

"Anna is ordering _me_! _My_ friends around. She's going to turn our school around, see?!" Aurora roared.

I narrowed my eyes.

For the first time in forever **(I just had to include this! :D)** the school was going to have a popularity war.

I pursed my lips and formed a thin smile.

Oh it was_ so_ on.

* * *

**Hi! **

**Sorry took a while to update, homework is driving me crazy. I've a swimming carnival coming up tomorrow so I'll be knackered when I get home. I won't be updating for a few days because I want to get back to my other stories but I promise that I'll keep up with the updates at least once a fortnight. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for the full on war. :D **

**Please favourite, follow and review, **

**Lady Heroine :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsa's POV**

"Guys chi-"

"Stay out of this Elsa," Aurora snapped.

I'm in the middle of a cat fight and trust me you **do not **want to get caught in this stuff, I repeat DO NOT get caught in this stuff. I glance at Anna's face, her eyes are dead straight and her orange hair was blazing.

"Elsa!" I hear my name get called and look around.

Jack waves over and points to a spot next to him and signals me to come over, Rapunzel and Tooth had moved forward two seats so they could get a better look at the cat fight. I give him a 'give me a minute' gesture as I duck underneath the two fuming girls.

"Hey, thanks." I smile.

"No problem. I saw you uncomfortable back there." Jack smirked.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly.

"Soooo…uh you have a boyfriend?" Jack asked.

I didn't reply. I felt embarrassed.

"Sorry, it was a stupid question. Forget that." Jack stuttered.

I smiled. "You're funny."

"Thanks?" Jack smiled too.

I felt an unusual presence near me. I looked up and caught Tooth and Rapunzel glancing over and whispering. I suddenly felt terrible, Tooth went out with Jack I shouldn't be flirting with him. I slumped back and didn't talk to Jack the rest of the way to Rapunzel's house.

* * *

I texted Jenna to tell her that I was going to a friend's house and she texted back saying "already?!" I never went to peoples' houses because I never had friends.

"Ah home sweet home." Rapunzel breathed in as she opened her giant white front door. Our footsteps echoed as we passed through her hallway towards the kitchen. "Coke? Juice?" Rapunzel asked.

"Three cokes, thanks babe." Flynn grinned and kissed Rapunzel's cheek.

Rapunzel blushed, "Anna? Tooth? Girls?"

Astrid and Anna smirked and the others snickered.

"I only want water." Tooth smiled trying not to laugh. "I don't want to stain my teeth with caffeine from the coke."

One thing that was interesting from Tooth was that she had perfect teeth, ironic since her name was Tooth. She was always reminding everyone to remember to brush their teeth, to use mouthwash, to remember to floss. She was a perfectionist when it came to teeth.

"Hey where's the toilet?" Astrid asked.

"Down the hall, take the second right, go straight down, turn left, go down the stairs, take the third right." Rapunzel said.

"Uh…sorry I lost you at hall." Astrid said.

Hiccup spoke up, "I'll show her. I helped Rapunzel's dad fix his car once so I know my way around."

Anna and Merida looked at each other, smiling. Astrid glared at them before leaving with Hiccup.

Everyone moved to the lounge where there were couches and a coffee table.

"I'm going to bring the drinks." Rapunzel said as she left.

"Do you want me to help?" Anna asked.

After a few awkward minutes, a shriek made Flynn jump up. "Rapunzel?" he said as he headed to the kitchen.

"Holy-!" Flynn shouted.

Merida rolled her eyes, "I better check on those three girls before they something happens."

I heard Merida shout orders being courageous and brave as always.

This left Tooth, Jack and me which was awkward for me because Tooth and Jack went out.

"So do you like the school so far?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," I nod. "It's much more welcoming compared to the other schools I've been to."

"Wow now I know that this girl beside me is called Elsa, she likes winter and she likes our school!" Jack said sarcastically. "I guess your mum picked the right one this time then."

"Jenna's my foster mum." I correct.

"Oh sorry. What happened to your mum?" Jack asked.

"I rather not talk about it." I took my glasses off and wiped the lenses because I became a bit teary.

Luckily Jack wasn't a pressuring type. "Oh, I understand, sorry."

"That ok." I put my glasses back on.

"Hey Jack do you wanna get yogurt tomorrow?" Tooth asked turning Jack's attention to her.

"Yeah sure, I'm not busy. Elsa do you want to come?" Jack asked.

I was taken by surprised, a guy asking me if I wanted to come? That's just…WOW. But then I glance at Tooth but she looks away. She doesn't want me to come. "Sorry, I got homework." I lied.

"Ok then." Jack said.

Merida, Anna, Rapunzel and Flynn returned holding trays with the drinks and two plates of cake and cookies.

"What happened?" I asked.

Rapunzel blushed and didn't say anything. Merida sighed, "A _house _spider jumped into Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel went crazy and shrieked while Anna tried to find it in. Flynn came in and the spider jumped onto his face. Then I came in and killed the spider."

Jack laughed, "Screaming from a house spider?!"

"It took me by surprised!" Flynn complained "Stupid house spider." Flynn muttered.

"Whatever you say fairy cupcake boy," Anna laughed.

Astrid and Hiccup came in, surprised to see us all laughing.

"What happened?" Astrid asked.

"It's a long story." Jack said as Merida, Tooth and I smirked.

* * *

When I got home, I dumped my satchel onto a chair and walked to the lounge, "Jenna? Where ar-WHAT THE HELL?!" I scream.

Jenna sat on James' lap, kissing. When she heard my scream she fell off and hit the ground. "Elsa, I didn't know you would be back so soon." Jenna stuttered straightening her work outfit.

I'm still frozen, mouth open, eyes wide and fists clenched.

James sits up properly.

"You better have a good reason why you're making out with that guy." I growl.

"Look, James offered me a ride home and we sort've…did it." Jenna bit her lip as if she's the teenager and I'm the father being surprised and overprotective.

I narrow my eyes and glare at both of them before leaving.

Never in my eleven years with Jenna has she ever shown any PDA.

I practically have steam coming out of my ears by the time I grab my satchel and stomp into my room.

I sulk there for two hours with homework.

Jenna comes and knocks lightly on my door, "Elsa, open up."

I don't say anything, I completely ignore her and keep doing my homework.

"Elsa, open up NOW."

I sighed and opened my door. "What do _you _want?" I asked acidly.

"Look, I'm sorry but I've never had a love before." Jenna sighed.

I rarely got mad at Jenna and this is one of those rare times.

"Whatever." I grumbled and closed the door.

But Jenna put her foot in between my door and the wall, "Wait."

I opened the door wider, "What?" I asked impatiently.

"Enjoy school, make friends, be a normal teenager for once. Please?" Jenna pleaded.

"Can't guarantee that." I said and slammed the door.

* * *

**~The Following Day~**

I still couldn't get that image from yesterday out of my head. I did everything to try and forget it but I couldn't.

I groaned and collapsed into my bed.

Jenna knocked and opened the door, "Are you ok?"

"Nuf, aye carnt jet et date mad ut oof ma hed." I was muffed by my blankets as I triend to speak with my face in my blanket.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jenna asked.

I lift my head, "I can't get that image out of my head."

Jenna sat down next to me and rubbed my forehead, "I'm sorry. If you don't me around him then I won't go near him."

I sighed and hugged Jenna, "I don't mind you having a love life but please don't show it while I'm in the house."

"Ok Elsa." Jenna smiled as she placed her chin on my shoulder.

We pulled apart and smiled.

"Get dressed." Jenna ordered changing from friend mode to mother mode.

"Ok," I pulled myself together and got changed while Jenna closed the door behind her.

I dressed into some black mid length leggings, a tight blue sports singlet, a grey polo jacket and blue Nike flyknits. I changed my bag to a blue sports bag and headed downstairs.

"Dressed for sport?" Jenna asked.

"Yep," I said as I poured some nutrigrain and milk into a bowl.

"I have to get to work in 10 minutes. Eat quickly." Jenna said as she finished up washing the dishes.

I finished my breakfast quickly and went out through the front door, "Bye Jenna!" I shouted as I left.

I walked to the bus stop as per usual but this time I saw Jack Frost there.

"Hey," he waved.

"Hi," I smiled. "You're not usually at this bus stop."

"Yeah because my mum usually drives me but if she doesn't I walk to this bus stop." Jack explained.

"Oh, I see." I nodded.

At that moment, our yellow school bus pulled up and everyone got on board.

"Hey Astrid." I smiled as I plopped onto the fake black leather seat next to her.

"Hey," Astrid said as she took one of her earphones out.

Jack took a seat a few seats back and said hello to one of his football friends.

"Sooo, are you ready for the war?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, I'm not the type of girl who gets involved in cat fights, drama and popularity wars." I shrugged.

"Tooth's the same, she's all bubbly and cute but she can't be nasty. Somehow, Tinkerbelle could do it." Astrid said.

I was surprised but nodded, "Tooth is a nice girl." I was surprised because Tooth seemed jealous and everything when I was talking to Jack, I thought that she was going to turn into Tinkerbelle. Maybe, I'm wrong.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm late Miss Clarkson," Tooth puffed.

Tooth's yellow and green dyed hair was in a loose pony and her books were slipping.

Miss Clarkson turned around from the board and sighed, "Hurry up Toothiana."

Tooth hurried to the empty spot beside me and dumped her things down, "Hey," she whispered breathlessly.

"Hi," I whispered back, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Tooth sat down into her chair. "Just a bit flustered."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Long story, I'll explain at lunch." Tooth whispered quickly, opening her textbook.

"Ok," I started to jot down notes with Tooth.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

To be honest, I was having rotten day so far.

First, my locker was vandalized and trashed, I don't even know how they managed to unlock my locker without a code, then my books got shredded and now I'm covered head to toe with yellow paint. Yeah, not a great start to the day.

So, let me explain, I arrived to school ready, I headed to my locker and it was sprayed with spray paint and when I opened my locker, it was trashed, my pictures of my and my friends were ripped, my stuff were everywhere or broken and worst of all my notes and books were ripped and shredded everywhere like confetti. I literally screamed in the hallway. Somehow Hans heard me and hugged me and comforted me. I was crying and balling my eyes out.

Then, I was walking down the hallway to my locker when two random students ran up and dumped a bucket of yellow paint over my head before ditching the bucket and running away. I was fuming, I was furious. My orange hair was soaked with yellow paint and it was dripping down my body. I knew Tinkerbelle had planned all of this.

I stood in the middle of the hallway with yellow paint all over my body and students walking past me giving me a weird look.

They're probably thinking why is the homecoming queen covered in yellow paint? And if someone poured it over her, who and who had the guts to do it?

"OMG ANNA!"

I instantly knew who it was. Rapunzel.

Yes, Rapunzel, long blonde hair, loud and cautious. Also, my cousin.

"WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING!?" Rapunzel screamed.

"Calm down Rapunzel," I muttered.

"NO I CANNOT CALM DOWN MY COUSIN IS COVERED IN YELLOW PAINT!" Rapunzel shouted making a dramatic scene. "BUT FEAR NOT! I HAVE A SPARE OUTFIT IN MY LOCKER FOR EMERGENCIES!"

"Do you have wet wipes and towels as well?" I asked.

"Probably, don't worry your _favourite _cousin is here to the rescue!" Rapunzel giggled as she grabbed my things from my hands and steered me to her locker.

Rapunzel took me to the toilet and helped me wipe down along with my hair. I changed into Rapunzel's spare outfit-which I was really thankful for-and followed Rapunzel to the cafeteria.

"Did you hear what happened?" Rapunzel exclaimed, loud enough for the nearby people to hear.

"No, what?" Merida asked.

Rapunzel explained everything that happened and Merida, Astrid, Elsa and Tooth gasped.

"Are you serious?" Elsa said wide eyed. "Wow, they're taking it very seriously."

"We're striking back," Rapunzel slammed her palm onto the table.

"Agreed," Merida nodded. "Twice as bad."

"Guys, I don't think revenge is the answer," Elsa said uneasily.

"I agree with Elsa, revenge won't solve anything. It'll only make the situation worse, this is what they want. For you to strike back!" Tooth agreed.

"We can't just sit back and let them torment Anna though!" Rapunzel crossed her arms.

"Torment Anna what?" Hiccup asked quizzically.

Fynn, Jack, Bunnymund, North and Hiccup had sneaked up on our table and joined in the conversation.

Anna sighed and rubbed her temples, "Let's just let it go ok?"

"LET IT GO?! Anna be reasonable here! They at least deserve a punch in the face!" Rapunzel said shocked.

"Seriously Rapunzel. Just. Let. It. Go. For now." Anna said in a firm and leader like voice.

"Fine." Rapunzel said annoyed that she couldn't punch Aurora's face.

I heard Tooth's voice in the backround, "So you want to wait up in the carpark for yogurt?"

"Sure." Jack said.

I smiled to myself, _someone is growing close to _Jack, I sang to myself in a singsong voice.

Then I heard Elsa's voice, "So why were late this morning?"

Before I could hear anymore, I was swept off my feet by Hans.

"Hey," Hans dug his head into my stomach which made me giggle.

"Hey! S-stop it!"

"I heard you got yellow paint dumped onto you." Hans said as he put me down.

My smile dropped, "Don't worry about it. I already said, I'm letting it go so please be nice and don't freak out." I pleaded.

"You really want to let it go?" Hans asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Ok, I'll let it go then." Hans smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

We were ten millimeters apart when Astrid gagged, "Ok, seriously guys just…please…leave. Go somewhere where there aren't a hundred people around."

I blushed as Hans took my hand and we ran out. Free from everyone. Free from school. Free from torment. Free from the 'old group.'

* * *

**Tooth's POV**

"What flavour?" I asked.

"Chocolate." Jack said as he grabbed a cup and filled it with chocolate.

I grabbed a cup too and filled it with strawberry and vanilla. We then went to the toppings counter and filled our cups with lollies (Well Jack filled it with lollies), fruit and chocolate.

We paid and took a table near the window on the far side.

"So do you think North or Bunnymund has a crush on anyone?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows.

Jack thought for a bit. "E.B likes one of the pink beret girls, I'm not sure about North but Bunnymund-" Jack trailed off.

"What? What about Bunnymund?" I asked taking another spoonful of yogurt into my mouth.

"Never mind." Jack shrugged it off.

I crossed my eyebrows together and didn't say anything.

Both of us didn't say anything actually for a long time. Pretty much for the rest of the 'date' until Jack drove me home.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Jack waved awkwardly in the car.

"Yeah, bye." I waved and got out.

Well, that was a great date. **(Sarcasm people)**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

Hans and I ran out to the carpark, to his car. Hans drove along the road holding my hand the entire way. It was warm and reassuring, it was…romantic. **(Awww…*gag) **We pulled up at a diner and ordered some burgers and cokes.

"I wish could take you on something more special," sighed Hans.

I smiled and took his hands, "Hans, you don't always have to be taking me out on fancy restaurants. I don't mind this, I wish we could more dates like this though. Normal and non expensive."

Hans smiled a little bit before the food came.

I was in mid chew when my phone rang.

"Rapunzel?" I said.

"OMG ok, ok, ok I didn't mean!" Rapunzel screamed.

"Hold it, what? Rewind." I said.

"Ok, ok, I may have um… ." Rapunzel said quickly in one breath.

"So you-wait, WHAT! SUSPENED!?" I screamed as Hans and everyone in the diner turned to me.

* * *

**Bad Rapunzel. Suspension. Ok so far I've written three chapters so 10 reviews? Is that possible? Maybe? Please? Sorry for the wait wanted to get the assessments over and done with. My holidays are soon, only a couple of weeks to go. :D So um please tell me what you think of the story, it's sort've weird for me because I've never written a Frozen fan fic before, only Percy Jackson so please try not to grab the stakes and torches and just express how you feel through the reviews that would be much appreciated.**

**-Lady Heroine :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Elsa's POV**

"-and he's not even interested in me! I mean Jack is so like…distant. What do you think Elsa?" Tooth asked.

I look away, "Hmm? Yeah what?"

Merida rolled her eyes and Rapunzel nudged my arm and moved her head to the right.

I gave her a quizzical look. Rapunzel sighed and mouthed _Jack_.

"Oh um, yeah you just need to be patient. You know boys are…shy. Give it a bit more time and you and Jack will be like Hans and Anna." I said quickly.

"RAPUNZEL!"

"Speak of the devil." I muttered.

Rapunzel squeaked as she dug her face into Merida's hair, trying to conceal herself. Merida's long red hair covered her body but unfortunately not her hair.

Anna stormed over and looked at all of us. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Rapunzel golden trail which led to Merida's bulging red hair.

"Can she see me?" Rapunzel whispered to Tooth.

"Um…technically no. But…" Tooth whispered.

"But?" Rapunzel asked.

"RAPUNZEL!" Anna said as Rapunzel squeaked and fell backwards.

Rapunzel curled up into a ball and covered herself with her hair.

"RAPUNZEL!" Anna said.

"I'm sorry!" Rapunzel squeaked, frightened from Anna's voice.

"Why are you hiding from Anna?" Astrid asked.

"Rapunzel got suspended." Anna crossed her arms.

It took us a couple of seconds to process, then we all burst into laughing.

Anna looked at us horrified, "Am I the only one surprised?"

"Look Anna, I can't believe you believed Rapunzel when she agreed not to punch Aurora. I mean seriously this is Rapunzel we're talking about!" Astrid grinned.

"Hey miss optimistic! This is for breaking Aurora's nose!" The quick and nimble Tinkerbelle brought her fist up and gave Rapunzel an uppercut and another punch across the face. Rapunzel fell back, wiping blood away from her nose.

Merida and Astrid glared at her, the furies had been unleashed. I glanced at Anna who was, well blazing. She grabbed Tinkerbelle's collar and yelled in her face, "Did you just punch my cousin?!"

People close by backed away, knowing that they shouldn't get involved.

Snow White and Cinderella glared at Anna, "Put her down." Cinderella ordered. Snow White cracked her knuckles but was soon knocked down by Merida who had moved swiftly and quietly without Anna noticing.

"You were starting to annoy me." Merida growled.

Cinderella eyes blazed with fury, then she lashed out.

Cinderella did a 360 degree pivot and swung her leg into Merida's stomach.

Merida clutched her stomach and glared.

Astrid grabbed Cinderella by her wrists but Cinderella was too quick, she had already tackled Anna to the ground and freed Tinkerbelle. Tinkerbelle did a double handspring before bringing her leg to Astrid's face but Astrid grabbed her leg before it hit her face and twisted it, Tinkerbelle yelped.

I saw Snow White trying to sneak up behind Merida, I ran up and pinned her to the floor. "Don't move," I ordered. Snow White smiled sinisterly before using all her momentum to kick my backside. I collapsed and groaned. Snow White hopped up but I put my leg out so she tripped.

"RAPUNZEL!" Flynn spotted the giant fight and Rapunzel and sprinted over with Jack, Bunnymund, North and Hiccup close behind.

"Holy-!" Flynn commando rolled under a flying leg.

He grabbed Cinderella's waist from behind and hissed in her ear, "Did you start this?"

Flynn slammed her to the ground and brought his fist ten millimeters from her face, "Did you?"

Cinderella gulped, "Tinkerbelle did," she squeaked.

Flynn turned his head and started to walk over to Tinkerbelle.

Tinkerbelle was on the ground from Astrid, she squeaked and started to slowly crawl backwards until she hit the wall and had no where to go.

Flynn knelt beside her and gave her a glare. "Did you hit my girlfriend?"

Tinkerbelle looked at Flynn with her big eyes and shook her head.

Flynn had Tinkerbelle pinned to the wall, "You know I really hate liars," Flynn sneered.

Tinkerbelle's eyes welled up.

"Don't you DARE cry, especially after you punched my girlfriend." Flynn ordered.

Tinkerbelle's eyes continued to well up until she wailed, "Miss Henry!" Tinkerbelle sobbed.

"What did I say?!" Flynn growled and kicked Tinkerbelle.

Tinkerbelle wailed louder and passing people looked away.

Miss Henry ran towards the racket. "MR RIDER!?" Miss Henry glared at Flynn.

"Miss Henry, I found Tinkerbelle here crying so I walked up to her and asked her what was wrong but apparently see prefers your help." Flynn lied.

"Then explain why Rapunzel has a bleeding nose and…good Lord! Rapunzel what happened to you dear?" Miss Henry knelt next to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel didn't move.

"What happened?" Miss Henry asked, completely ignoring Tinkerbelle.

Rapunzel's cheek was swollen, her lip was bleeding, her nose was bleeding and eyes were red and puffy.

"Miss Henry, Tinkerbelle started it." Anna said.

Miss Henry looked at Tinkerbelle who showed no emotion.

"Right, Tinkerbelle, Snow White, Cinderella, Flynn, Anna, Merida and Astrid, stay here the rest of you scat." Miss Henry ordered.

We followed Miss Henry's order and left the scene.

* * *

**Rapunzel's POV**

I came out of the first aid room with a patch on my cheek and a cut on my lip.

My friends were waiting for me outside and enveloped me into a hug.

"I was so worried!" Anna cried.

I smiled at my cousin and gave her a hug, "I'm fine."

"Jeez, those 'old girls' are really crazy." Tooth shuddered.

"Yeah," Elsa agreed.

I gave everyone a lopsided smile, "I'm fine, really. I'm suspended anyway so I won't see those 'old girls' anyway."

"Hey, so much for not punching Aurora." Anna punched my arm friendly.

"Ok, I'm sorry." I grinned.

"Rapunzel!" Flynn said behind me.

"Flynn!" I smiled and hugged him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Fine." I said.

"Your cheek…" Flynn said.

I touched my cheek and bit my lip. "I look…"

"-Beautiful. You look like beautiful Rapunzel. It make you look imitating and fearless." Flynn complimented.

I blushed, "Oh well…"

Flynn kissed me, butterflies exploded out of my chest and I smiled.

I could see from the corners of my eyes, Anna giggling, Astrid and Merida gagging and looking away, Tooth grinning and Elsa was smiling.

"Flynn…?!" I said as we broke away.

Flynn smiled and whispered, "Text me later," and left leaving me amazed.

I smiled and gave him a small wave while giggling.

"Someone's in looove!" Anna sang in a singsong voice.

"Whatever," I said.

"Guys, got to go, my mum needs me home. See you guys tomorrow." Elsa said.

"Ok, bye Elsa." Tooth said.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I walked through the school gates to the bus stop.

I hummed my favourite song, Let It Go.

"Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door." I sang.

"You have a really good voice."

I turned my head, "You're everywhere scaring the freaks out of me"

Jack shrugged, "What can I say? I have magic powers."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right and I'm superwoman."

Jack lifted his eyebrow, "A very beautiful one."

Aw geez, this conversation has just gone from good to awkwardville.

I blushed, "Look, Jack. I can't…Tooth…I can't do that to my friend. I just…can't."

"No no no, I didn't mean that. Jeez, look I wouldn't do that to Tooth, she's…cute and bright especially with her hair." Jack said quickly.

I cracked a smile, "Yeah."

I didn't hang around long because my bus had pulled up.

"Bye," I waved as I climbed into the bus.

"See you tomorrow." Jack waved.

* * *

I plugged my earphones into my ear and stared out the window. "Do doot do doo do do dut do doo do-" I was interrupted by the driver who had slammed the brakes and I felt my body slam in the seat in front of me.

The bus tipped forward and everyone screamed. It landed on the roof so we were all tipped upside down. I felt my face hit the shattered window. I yelled in pain. I heard the sirens but they were distant. I groaned and crawled out to the aisle.

The passengers were already stumbling out, some were shocked others were crying. I heard a muffle near me, I crawled to the seat behind me where a lady and her baby sat. The mother was obviously injured, she had a shard of glass **(ATTENTION: Tiny bit gruesome so please don't read it if you don't want the details!)**

* * *

pierced through her hand. She was hugging her baby in the other arm, protecting it and shielding it from the glass. The baby cried in her arm. I gently took her baby, the mother gave me a look like, _get out of here while you can and take my baby with you_.

* * *

"I am going get you out of here." I said determined.

The mother gave me a thank you smile but at the same time at little bit sad.

"Hurry up! Gas tank leaking! Get out of here!" A man shouted from the front.

"A little help?!" I shouted.

The man climbed to me and inspected the scene. "Take the baby and get out of here." he ordered.

"What about you?" I asked.

The man carefully picked the mother up, "Right behind you. GO!"

I obeyed his instructions and held the baby close to me as I carefully climbed over the wreckage. "Shhhhhhhhh." I said as I stroked the baby's forehead.

I managed to get to the door but it was blocked with more wreckage. I grunted as I kicked a half broken window as I shielded the baby with my arms. I climbed out slowly with one arm carrying the baby and the other keeping me steady.

Paramedics and firefighters ran to my aid.

A lady dressed in a light blue shirt gently took the baby away while two paramedics and a firefighter ran to me. "Is there anyone else inside?" the firefighter asked.

"Yeah, a guy and the mother of the baby." I croaked.

"Thank you." The firefighter as he ran to my exit point and climbed in.

* * *

The two paramedics gave a an icepack and a blanket and set me down at their vehicle. "There's another per-" One of the paramedics pointed to a injured person.

"Go, I'll be fine." The other paramedic nodded.

The first paramedic nodded and walked off.

"How are you feeling?" the paramedic asked.

"Sore." I croaked.

"Can I take your name?"

"Elsa Beckett." I answered holding the icepack to my face.

"Do you have any family?"

"I have a foster mum and that's it. Her name's Jenna Beckett."

"Ok thanks, I'll be back." The paramedic walked to another paramedic and started to discuss something.

I dug my hand into my pocket and took out my cracked phone. I going to need a new phone. I turned the screen on and called Jenna.

"Jenna? Mum?" I said.

"Elsa, oh thank goodness! I saw the news! I'm coming over right now." Jenna hung up.

I breathed out, phew.

The paramedic hurried back to me but as she did the bus exploded from behind her and everyone screamed. I looked around to see if the firefighter, the man and the mother got out but they were no where to be seen. "Where are they?!" I asked the paramedic.

The paramedic stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm sorry." She said.

I widened my eyes, "No! no! He saved my life!" I pounded my fists into the paramedic, who looked at me sadly.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, super sorry! Long story, computer failing on me, plus assessments and homework blah blah blah. Ok, please don't kill me for the cliffhanger. People who already read my stories you know I always end on a cliffhanger. I don't know why I just like being a bit evil (Hehe). But I do apologize for the long wait. I'm trying to work my way throught the chapters as quickly as possible and it's killing me because I haven't updated on one story for like 3 months now! *Takes a deep breath* Ok, chill. Thank you for all your reviews and 'support' I do appreciate it. Some reviews would be nice, :D. **

**Thanks for being awesome readers, **

**Lady Heroine :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_I dug my hand into my pocket and took out my cracked phone. I'm going to need a new phone. I turned the screen on and called Jenna._

_"Jenna? Mum?" I said._

_"Elsa, oh thank goodness! I saw the news! I'm coming over right now." Jenna hung up._

_I breathed out, phew._

_The paramedic hurried back to me but as she did the bus exploded from behind her and everyone screamed. I looked around to see if the firefighter, the man and the mother got out but they were no where to be seen. "Where are they?!" I asked the paramedic._

_The paramedic stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm sorry." She said._

_I widened my eyes, "No! no! He saved my life!" I pounded my fists into the paramedic, who looked at me sadly_.

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I cried for hours and hours.

"Elsa, please let me in." Jenna begged.

I wiped my tears, "Where's the baby?"

"They took the baby to a foster home where couple will take care of him." Jenna said.

"Is there going to be a funeral?" I asked.

"Yes. But I decided it was best if you didn't go." Jenna said.

"What do you _mean_ it was the best if I didn't go?" I growled.

"Elsa just trust me. Now please open the door…"

"Still not budging?"

I gasped, I recognized the voice before…

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"I'm helping Jenna since you can't." James said.

I tightened my jaw, _who does he think he his...?_and swung my door open.

"See I told you I'll work. I'm a genius." James smirked.

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Ok thanks." Jenna pecked his cheek and I winced.

"What did I say Jenna?" I raised my eyebrow.

"That pecking on people's cheeks is not showing any PDA at all." Jenna smiled.

"Yeah, sure that." I narrowed my eyes and looked at her grumpily.

"You know what why don't you hang out with your friends?" Jenna suggested.

"And leave you two to make a baby? No thank you." I shook my head.

Jenna blushed, "No, it'll cheer you up."

I sighed in frustration, "As long as I don't end up with a sibling."

Jenna eyes widened, "Elsa, there's no wa-"

"Promise?!" I said.

Jenna sighed, "Yes promise, now go!"

"Ok, ok, ok." I said as I grabbed my phone and jacket. "Have fun you two!" I hollered as I walked out.

* * *

I dialed Anna's number, "Hey Anna."

"OH MY GOSH Elsa! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Anna voice squealed.

I moved the phone slightly away from my ear, "Yeah, I'm fine. Mind if I come over?"

"Sure my parents won't mind." Anna said. "I'll invite the others too. If that's alright with you?"

"Sure. Meet you there in 10." I said and hung up.

I decided to catch the train rather than the bus–mainly because of the last incident-.

I arrived at Anna's…well, mansion. The giant oak door opened and a girl with orange pigtails wearing a light green dress stepped out. "Elsa!"

"Hey Anna," I smiled.

"None of the girls have arrived yet, you're the first. Come on in! My parents are inside, I'll introduce you to them." Anna said as she led me inside.

Anna led me through different hallways that all had different features and furniture. One would be quite old with portraits of family members another would have white walls and grey carpet and not a speck out of place.

"How big is your house?" I widen my eyes as I look around.

Anna smiled dryly, "It's big enough for a family with a hundred people. I don't like to boast about it, I'm a single child with my parents. We don't need such a big house."

I admired Anna's modesty and honesty. "The architecture and design are incredible!"

"Thank you. My mother designed the interior and my father designed the exterior." Anna nodded and smiled.

"Your parents have good taste." I smiled.

"Thank you." Anna said as we reached the kitchen area.

At least I think it's.

There floor were tiled with white tiles with a massive beige island in the middle of the room. Everything was spotless. Pots and pans were hung, they were gleaming and perfectly lined. The benches were spotless and gleaming. How much cleaning detergent did they use?!

"Mum! Dad! My friend's here! The one from the accident." Anna said through a silver speaker that was connected to the wall.

Two figures appeared, one was a beautiful woman with a twisted brown bun with a swept fringe and blue eyes, wearing a gorgeous purple shaded dress with different shades of purple. The other figure was a man with blonde brown hair and green eyes, wearing a black business man suit.

"Hello-" the mother widened her eyes and gasped. The husband elbowed her gently and cleared his throat. The mother blinked a few times and kept a straight face.

I also narrowed my eyes…they look so familiar…too familiar.

"Mum, Dad, meet Elsa Beckett. Elsa, my parents Idun and Adgar." Anna gestured.

I scrunched up my face and wrinkled my brow, "Um…hello Mr and Mrs Winters…"

"Elsa, pleased to meet." Mr Winter grunted.

"I heard about the incident. I'm sorry about those who died." Mrs Winters said sympathetically.

I thanked them and followed Anna to her room.

"George? Megan?" Anna said

"Ms Winter." George bowed as Megan shuffled.

Anna sighed, "George, Megan. Don't bow, please."

"Yes Ms Winter. As you wish." George bowed again but then came up stiffly, "Sorry madam." He muttered.

"Ms Winter, your room has been cleaned and polished." Megan smiled bubbly and nodded her head.

"Thank you for your help both of you." Anna smiled and nodded to their direction.

"Who's George and Megan?" I asked once we were out of their hearing range.

"My personal butler and maid." Anna replied.

"Obviously." I muttered. "Because that's what everyone has."

Anna sighed and leaned on a banister. "I didn't choose to become rich ok? Besides, you have no idea what happened when I was little." Anna murmured and walked up the stairs.

I followed her upstairs letting that comment sink in.

We walked through two giant white doors that lead to Anna's room. There was pink wallpaper and dark pink curtains.

Anna walked over to her couch and threw the cushions and magazines to the side. "Come sit."

I picked up a magazine that had a beautiful model on the front.

"Hey, I'm going to change be right back…and maybe you should too. You can borrow some of my clothes!" Anna said.

"Why? What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked looking at my blue polo jacket, jeans and grey t-shirt.

"It's just a bit dull…" Anna trailed off. "And uh…I invited the boys too."

Suddenly, I feel so much more self conscious. "You're right. Do you have anything for me?" I asked immediately.

Anna laughed, "Well, why don't you come and have a look." Anna led me into her mini clothes department. Literally.

There were different sizes and colours. There were even change rooms even though it was only Anna in here 95% of the time.

"This is…epic!" I squealed as Anna smiled.

* * *

After 30 minutes, we both finally decided to show each other our outfits.

I had chosen a grey mid-driff with white words, Let It Go. Denim short shorts and dark purple ripped leggings and a light blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up. I swapped my usual crystal blue glasses to some black rimmed glasses. My hair was in its usual braid.

"Elsa…you look…amazing!" Anna screamed.

"Anna you look beautiful!" I smiled.

We grinned and squealed.

Anna looked down at her outfit, a pink mid-driff with a picture of a familiar snowman. Ripped faded jeans and a light green tartan jacket around her waist. Her hair was in a high pony with a familiar white streak. She grinned with her pink rimmed glasses that made her look slightly geeky.

"I didn't know you wore glasses!" I grinned.

"Yeah…I don't really wear them because I look…sort've geeky." Anna blushed.

"You look adorable." I smiled.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

* * *

**I played around this dress up game for inspiration (I know I sound like a little girl) and they had amazing outfits and things to choose from. I was scrolling through the dress up games and I found one that was an editor's choice so I decided to have a look. It's so fun and awesome I definitely recommend this, when you finish you can see Merida and Rapunzel dressed in casual clothes in the backround. I couldn't put the link in I have no idea why but if you go onto dress up it'll be the top on in your serch engine (Probably), scroll down and then it'll have the Editor's chocice at the bottem. It's Modern Frozen Characters and the highest ratest one out of all of them. Have fun playing and review if you liked it. **

* * *

The silver speaker buzzed.

"Ms Winter your friends have arrived." George said.

Anna snapped her head up, "Come on. Let's go."

"Yeah, let's show them what fashion is." I smirked.

"Yeah, that." Anna rolled her eyes.

"I have never seen you both this gorgeous before!" Rapunzel squeals as she sees us.

"Thanks." We both say and blush.

"Ooh this is so cute." Tooth grins as she sees my outfit.

The main hall was soon flooded with people, there was, Bunnymund, Jack, North, Hiccup, Flynn, Hans, Rapunzel, Tooth, Astrid and Merida.

"Let It Go huh." Jack smirked at my shirt.

"Yeah, one of my favourite songs by Idina Menzel." I shrugged.

"Take off your glasses." Jack said.

I took off my glasses and the entire world became slightly blurry.

"Can you still see me?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I can see the outline of you and your hair…"

"You look so different." Jack said, squinting his eyes.

That comment shocked me, "Oh…um well in a good way or a bad way?"

Jack widened his eyes, "Oh in a good way of course. But you look fine in the glasses too. Cute even."

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Guys, we should all be extra sympathetic to Elsa today because…I think you already know what happened." Anna nodded.

Everyone nodded in response.

"Ok good, now let's get this party started!" Anna shouted.

Everyone cheered except me, "Party?!" I yelled at Anna.

"Yeah, that was the only reason why the boys agreed to come." Anna shrugged.

"I've had enough of parties!" I yelled. Everyone became silent. "How can you all be partying after Anna's incident? After the fight at school? After my incident? Who are you people?!"

"Elsa I know you're upset about the incident. But you need to relax and-" Anna said.

"NO. No you don't know what happened because you weren't there. You don't understand how long I spent crying, you don't know how long I've spent in my room alone. So you can't tell me that you know and you understand because you don't!" I yelled and ran out the door.

* * *

For the first time, I yelled at my friends who were actually trying to help me. Great, this is exactly what happens all the time I get emotional, I run out the door, all my friends leave so I stick to my old tactic which was staying in my room and being invisible. I wipe away all the angry tears and run down Anna's driveway.

"Elsa wait!" Jack calls but I don't stop or turn around. I keep my eyes fixed on the road.

"Hold up!" Jack yells.

The infuriating thing is that Jack can run faster than me and catches up soon.

"Hey, look. It's not your fault or Anna's." Jack grabs my shoulders.

Suddenly, it feels like electric sparks and I wince at his touch.

I shrug off his grasp, "You don't anything about me."

Jack thinks for a second, "That's right, I don't know anything about you. All I know is that your name is Elsa Beckett, you like Winter and you like Dream Disney High."

"I just don't understand how they could be so happy?!" I said frustrated raking my hair with my fingers.

Jack shrugged and put his hands into his blue jumper. "Look, maybe you've just never been happy before. You've never stayed happy after an incident at least."

_Maybe you've just never been happy before, you've never stayed happy after an incident at least. _

I widen my eyes, I remember now…

"Um Elsa?" Jack waved his hand in front of my face but I'm completely hypnotized. "Elsa?!" Jack shouted.

I snapped into reality. "Jack?"

"You were like…"

"Lost in thought?"

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"Jack you are a genius!" I hugged him tightly.

Jack was surprised, "I am? Oh wait I'm always a genius!"

I pulled away and continued my path, "Thanks for the help!" I yelled.

"Uh you're…welcome?" Jack scratched his head.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

What just happened?

I run back to Anna mansion and burst through the door, "She's gone."

"What? I thought you said you were going to speak with her." Anna said.

"I did. And then she just…ran off." I said.

"Is everything all right?" Megan asked out from the shadows. "I heard shouting. Sorry if I'm eavesdropping madam."

"No Megan. It's fine. Can you fetch some afternoon tea for the guests please?" Anna asked.

"Right away madam." Megan bowed but then gasped. "My apologies madam for bowing."

"It's ok Megan. Just go fetch the food please." Anna nodded.

"So give me the FULL explanation please Frost." Anna sighed.

"Can we please go somewhere where we can sit?" I asked.

"Yeah ok." Anna said.

"Hey what about the party?" Flynn asked.

Anna shot him a glare which answered his question.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

The first time I didn't stay happy for a while was when my parents and sister died. I cried in the police station. I cried in the foster care center. I cried when Jenna took me home. I stayed like that for two months. Then from there, all the incidents, all the bullying gave me more sorrow and despair. I just…gave up in love and happiness. I haven't really experienced it until I joined Dream Disney High. And then another incident gave me that experience again and I returned to my old self.

I never found out what actually happened on the day my family died and I know the person who might just know.

* * *

"Ok what happened when I was in pre school? What do you know about my family's death?" I shined my lamp into Jenna's eyes. Jenna instantly covered her eyes and looked away.

"Elsa, I'm busy. Seriously." Jenna groaned.

"Oh yeah? What's more important than finding out about my dead family?" I questioned and paced back and forth.

"Look it just happened today and I didn't want to make matter worst so-"

"Just _get _to the point." I said.

"James…proposed…today." Jenna said.

I stopped in my tracks. "Is he nuts? Are _both _of you nuts?!" I yelled.

Yep, this really puts the cherry on top of my life.

* * *

**Yay! Finished a chap! There's going to be love triangles! (Review and guess who's going to be in the love triangles and also if you liked or disliked the game I mentioned previously) I just loooove making things more dramatic and surprising. :D Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! Just watched Big Hero 6 recently, it's awesome-not going to spoil it-! **

**Chapter question: Who's your favourite Disney/DreamWorks character?**

**So long folks, **

**Lady Heroine :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait! Special shout out to my friend, she has read all my stories and though she hasn't favourited, reviewed or followed but she encourages and supports me when I'm writing these stories and I really appreciate her support even though sometimes she always wants to talk about it and I like to keep my account a secret. I have overcome my very long author's block and I have a new blurb and have decided some new plots and characters which you will soon find out. Also, with new characters include more things, drama. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

The wood creaked as I treaded lightly across the hallway.

'Jenna?' I whimpered quietly.

I spot Jenna crying on the couch covering her eyes.

I grab her wrists and bring her into a hug. I cry, 'I'm sorry, Jenna. I love you.'

I pull away, 'You deserve someone better than me. James makes you laugh and smile, you do deserve his love. I just felt like that you were going to leave me and I realised that change is ok because that's life.' I look down as tears dropped onto my lap.

Jenna lifted my chin up, her eyes red and hair messy from crying but her eyes were loving and kind. 'Elsa, you are my daughter, I could never let you go. I love you more than anything.'

I smiled and cried. She cried and wrapped her arms around me.

I could never let go.

We could never let go.

Nothing could change that.

* * *

Clutching my books, I peered inside the classroom before stepping inside and taking a front row seat.

'Hey,' someone said softly behind me.

'Hey,' I said as I saw Jack. 'Sorry about yesterday, I was so mean and cold. I shouldn't have just ran off, when you said something I remembered something from my past and now I'm just rambling. Sorry.'

'Nah, its ok. Its kinda cute, your face is so flushed.' Jack said.

I blushed and turned back around.

He thinks I'm cute? OmygoshOmygoshOmygosh. What do I say? Ok calm down Elsa, it was just a small compliment, no need to over react.

I smiled to myself and burrowed my head into the textbook.

* * *

I walk to our usual table at lunch at sit myself next to Merida.

'Hey,' I said.

Anna continued eating without even acknowledging me. Rapunzel stared at something behind me like I was invisible whilst Merida hid her face in her thick red hair. Finally, Astrid dropped her fork on her plate and sighed, 'Guys, this is ridiculous. Elsa's our friend, just because she's angry at us once doesn't mean we have to be mean back.'

Merida nodded slowly, 'Aye, what she said.'

'Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I've never had friends or a proper family. I over reacted and I'm trying to fix everything.' I said.

'Elsa, we forgive you.' Anna said. 'But we want you to join the ice hockey team.'

'But why? I'm not good at ice hockey.' I blurted.

'Elsa, you made the nationals and you were the team captain.' Rapunzel looked at me amazingly. 'We didn't even know! Why didn't you tell us?'

'How did you find out?' I asked.

'We have our sources.' Astrid shrugged.

'Look the point is that if you have a talent than you need to make the most of it and use it to the fullest of your capacities.' Anna said, grabbing my wrists.

I look across the room and spot Jack with Bunnymund, North and Tooth.

'Why is Tooth over there?' I asked.

Merida rolled her eyes, 'She has a major crush on him.'

'Oh.'

'So? The tryouts are in three days.' Anna said.

'I-I don't know…' I said.

'Just do it, you don't lose anything.' Astrid said.

'I'm still not sure if it-'

'Please? If you make the team, we'll be your personal cheerleading squad and come to every game and we'll take you out for gelato after.' Anna pleaded.

I laughed, 'Ok, that is one offer I can't turn down.'

'Yay!' Rapunzel squealed as she ran over to me giving me a hug. 'I'll start making a banner and t-shirts!'

Everyone laughed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Tooth gazing into Jack's eyes. He smiled and they shared a silent moment. A pang of hurt made my stomach churn and Anna caught my eye.

'Are you ok?' She asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I smiled. 'Will you be at the tryouts?'

'Uh is that even a question? HELL YEAH!' Rapunzel said.

I grinned.

I have friends. I have friends. I have _actual _friends.

* * *

I plopped down on the couch next to Jenna as she brushed my hair.

'How was school?' she asked.

'My friends begged me to try out for the hockey team.'

'And?' Jenna asked.

'I said yes!' I smiled proudly.

Jenna squealed, 'Elsa! I'm so proud of you! You have friends and you're finally putting your talents to use!' She wrapped her arms around me whilst squeezing me tightly.

'Who am I, Jenna?' I asked out of the blue.

'What?'

'Who am I?' I asked.

'Why would you ask that?' Jenna furrowed her brows.

'I just want to know who I am.'

'You have to answer that, you know yourself the best and you should know that you are much more that my daughter.' Jenna smiled.

'But what if you don't who you are?' I asked.

She sighed, 'Elsa, you will find out who you are but maybe not now. Over time, you will know.'

And with that, Jenna got up and left.

I sighed as I rested my head on the armrest.

_Where do I belong? _

_What is my purpose?_

_WHO AM I?_

* * *

'So are you sure that you're ok with this?' Jenna asked again for the millionth time.

I groaned but secretly smiled, 'Yes Jenna, I love you and want you to be happy. Life moves on, so should you and I want you to have someone else as well.'

Jenna smiled and wrapped her hand around mine whilst holding the steering wheel. 'Thank you.'

'I'm just excited for my dress! It has to be blue ok?' I said.

Jenna laughed, 'Elsa, I think I've known you long enough to know that.'

'Well, life goes on and so does your age.' I smirk.

Jenna, unlike other mums, laughed and smacked my hand playfully. I smiled and slid my sunglasses on.

It's beautiful. It's gorgeous. It's delicate.

'Are you sure this is mine?' I asked for the millionth time.

'Do you like it?' Jenna asked,

I gawk at it.

'I'm guessing yes?'

I snap out of my frozen position and jump up and down, 'Omygosh yesyesyesyesyesyesyes! It's so beautiful!'

Jenna smiled. I hug her tightly and whisper a 'thank you' in her ear.

It fits perfectly and we move onto Jenna's wedding dress. After hours of measuring and trying on dresses, James and I decide on one.

A white full length dress with layers of fabric that spill out. The top half is half lace with embroidery. The embroidery continues down the dress.

'You look…Stunning.' James said whilst I said, 'Gorgeous' at the same time.

Jenna smiled, her cheekbones have never been so high.

* * *

-**Three days later- **

**Ice hockey Tryouts **

'You're going to be great.' Rapunzel reassured.

'We'll be watching,' Astrid says comfortingly.

'We're having gelato after.' Anna reminded.

Everyone looked at Merida expectantly saying something reassuring. Merida looked at us blankly.

'Good luck?'

'Merida!' Anna scowled.

'Don't worry about it. Thanks for coming.' I say quickly.

'All right! Ice hockey tryouts are about to commence! Get your name marked off and onto the ice now!' The ice hockey coach shouted.

I pick up my hockey stick and helmet and walk over to the coach who had the list of names.

'Good luck!' Anna shouted.

I smiled.

'Name?'

'Elsa Beckett.'

'In the middle.'

I did as I was instructed and bumped into someone on the way, 'Watch it.' They growled.

'Sorry,' I murmured.

* * *

After an hour and a half of tryouts, the coach whistled and ordered everyone to gather. She called out names who had to stay behind. Not knowing if it was good or not, I hear my name get called out.

As everyone else left, I dumped my hockey stick and helmet next to me. Sweat plastered on my forehead, the coach gives out the good news we were all waiting for.

'Congratulations girls, I'll see you in training next Tuesday.'

Rapunzel let out a loud whoop and everyone let out a relieved sigh.

As everyone was packing up, the coach called out, 'Beckett.'

'Yes?' I said.

'You have some serious talent, have you played ice hockey before?'

'Yes ma'am. I went to nationals, I was the captain.'

The coach nodded approvingly, 'Nice to have you on the team.'

'Thank you coach.' I smiled.

The girls smiled and said 'congratulations' to me except for the girl I bumped into earlier who only glared at me. I brushed the glare off.

Who cares? I made the team and I have the best friends.

I ripped off my skates and started packing my belongings.

'You are awesome!' Rapunzel said, practically skipping over.

'Nailed it.' Astrid nodded.

'Great job out there.' Anna said.

'Yeah, seriously the coach was right. You have _serious _talent.' Merida said.

'Thanks guys. You guys are seriously the sweetest.' I said, putting my arms around them. 'Let's get the hell out of here, our gelato's waiting.'

* * *

As soon as we walk in, we spot Tooth and Jack sitting at a table eating ice cream whilst gazing into each other's eyes.

'Ok, Tooth has a crush on Jack but she straight up lied to my face! I told her about Elsa's ice hockey tryouts and that we would be there supporting her and she told me that she had a lot of homework! Unbelievable!' Rapunzel cried.

'Uh, what a traitor!' Anna cried.

Tooth sees us and her eyes grow big and I see fear flash across her eyes.

'Guys, she likes Jack. She's under the love spell and when you're in love you do pretty stupid things.' I try to sound reasonable even though that lying straight into Rapunzel's face wasn't a good thing to do.

'Elsa's right,' Astrid nodded.

Anna and Rapunzel lay off and Tooth realises what I've done. She flashes a silent 'thank you' but I pretend that I don't see it.

She might be in love but lying to her friends is like putting love before your friendship.

We find a table and they go order for me whilst I mind the table.

Jack spots me and smiles, 'Hey Elsa.'

'Oh hi.' I say quietly.

I see Tooth glaring from the corner of my eye.

Ok, what the hell. Now that's way past beyond under the love spell, now she's jealous!

The girls return with my mint chocolate and hazelnut gelato on a waffle cone.

'What's up with Tooth?' Anna asks me when she catches Tooth glaring at me.

'She's way past the love spell, she's jealous. She glared at me when I returned a 'hi' to Jack. Is Tooth ever like this?' I ask.

'No never.' Rapunzel answers yet confused.

'Why would she do this?' Astrid says confused.

'Love.' Merida says, shaking her head. 'Tears friendships and relationships apart.'

I look down at my gelato.

Is Tooth really jealous? What would make her act like this? Why is she acting like this so suddenly?

Questions roll into my mind then I realise what the answer is.

_Love. _

_It tears friendships and relationships apart._

* * *

**It might seem short but unfortunately I don't have much time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. New characters will be introduced and it won't be only Tooth and Jack. All will be revealed soon. I honestly would update more if my schedule wasn't as jam packed. I busy almost every weekend but I will try to find time. Thank you for reading and I will 'see' you all next time. **

**Lady Heroine. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! This chapter will introduce you to some new characters that I am excited to add into the story. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Missy Manners.

Ugh.

The girl who glared at me after ice hockey tryouts.

Who also is the most annoying ice hockey player who shoulder charges me into a wall.

The coach blew her whistle. 'Manners! Rough play!'

Missy rolled her eyes and glared at me.

I ignored her and took my place back in the centre.

The coach blew her whistle and hell started all over again.

This time Missy was on my trail as I dribbled the puck towards the goal. By the time I was within two metres of the goal I passed it to Tiana who took one swing and scored the winning goal.

I grinned and high fived Tiana.

The coach blew her whistle. 'End of training girls! See you next week!'

We skated to the exits and ripped our skates and helmets off.

'Great goal Tiana!' Ella smiled as she high fived Tiana.

'Thanks but Elsa's assist was what counted.' Tiana smiled at me.

'Thanks Tiana.' I smiled.

Rapunzel tackled me with a hug, 'You were great!'

'Yeah, that was really good but that girl…Missy Manners is it?' Astrid said.

'Yeah,' I nodded as I took a quick sneaky glance at Missy who was packing her bag. 'She shoulder charged me into the wall. Coach thinks she's a bit violent but she's a good hockey player.'

'Well, she was such an ass.' Merida snorted.

'Come on, we're going to my house right?' Anna said.

'Sorry, Anna. I can't come, I'm really tired and I promised Jenna that I would help her to organise the wedding.' I apologised as I zipped my bag up.

'Oh ok, see you tomorrow then. Come on girls.' Anna said.

The other girls said their 'good byes' and we departed in separate ways.

* * *

'Jenna?' I said as I dropped my bag at the door.

'In the kitchen!' Jenna shouted.

I skipped in with a smile on my face.

'Sooo? How was ice hockey?' Jenna asked whilst stirring a large pot with a wooden spoon.

'Great!' I said. I left out the bit about Missy though, Jenna doesn't need to stress more. She already has a full time job, a wedding to organise and me to look after and feed.

'Coach says that she'll probably make me captain.' I smiled.

Jenna stopped stirring and stared at me, 'Elsa…! That's…AMAZING!'

'Thanks.' I said.

'Now, go set the table for three. James is coming over.'

'Ok, fine.' I groaned as I took out plates and cutlery.

'So Elsa, what's your favourite subject at school?' James asked.

'Well…' I thought about it for a moment. 'It's not really a subject but I love ice hockey and I'm really into music and singing actually.'

'That's great.' James said. 'What are you looking forward to?'

I laughed, 'Well…I'm looking forward to graduation. I excited to go to college and get a job.'

'Well, I'm sure Jenna approves this.' James laughed.

Jenna smiled, 'Elsa darling, can you fetch the salt and pepper from the cupboard please?'

'Sure.' I shrugged.

I reached for the pepper and salt and overheard murmuring in the dining room but I couldn't make out the complete sentences.

'She doesn't know yet.'

'But she has to know that you're, you know….'

Someone hushes.

'I'll tell her.'

Confused, I grabbed the pepper and salt and returned to the dining room.

'Found it!' I shouted as I plopped into my seat.

'Elsa,' Jenna said seriously. 'I need to tell you something very very _very _important.'

She looks over to James and he gives her a reassuring smile.

'I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm always your mum and I'll never forget you or leave you. You'll probably leave me first.'

I laughed but end abruptly when Jenna holds her serious face.

'Elsa, I'm…I'm pregnant.'

'With twins.'

Before I realise that I'm holding my breath, my heart beats faster and my head flutters as I slump backwards.

* * *

I open my eyes with Jenna and James crowding around me. I'm laid on the floor with a pillow to comfort my head.

'Elsa, are you okay? You..you fainted.' Jenna said.

I blink. 'Yeah, what did you say?'

Jenna looks over to James worriedly.

'Just tell her,' James said.

'I said that I was pregnant with twins and you fainted.' Jenna said.

I grab Jenna's wrist to steady myself from falling backwards. My head flutters again and my heart beats faster. 'I'm just…tired from training.'

'Are you sure you're okay?' Jenna asks again.

'Yes,' I said as I hold onto the chair to help me stand up. 'I'll be in my room.'

I return to my room dazed and tired and climb straight into my bed.

I want to go to school refreshed and relaxed.

I pull on a maroon skirt, cream shirt and brown ankle boots. I do my usual quick braid and I grab my brown satchel before jogging to the kitchen, inhaling the smell of bacon and eggs.

'Sorry I stressed you out yesterday, Jenna.' I said as I grabbed a fork from the cupboard.

'Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to stay at home? Do you want me to take you to the doctor? Do you need a lift to sch-'

I cut off Jenna's ramble of questions with a reassuring smile, 'Mum, I have friends and a nurse at school. I'll be fine.'

I finish my breakfast and leave with a goodbye wave.

* * *

'Hello Beckett.' Missy sneered as she saw me climb onto the bus.

'Hello Manners.' I said in a more polite and graceful manner.

She glared at me as I took a seat next to Astrid.

'Ugh, Missy.' I said.

'I know, did you hear about Tooth?'

'What about her?'

'She told Anna yesterday whilst we were at her house that Jack friend-zoned her. He said that "it wasn't going to work out and he liked her as a friend".'

'Wow.' My heart fluttered for a second.

'Yeah, it was so sad. Tooth's heart is so broken, she cried on Anna's shoulder whilst apologising for being so distant from us.'

'I thought it was just the love spell, see I _was _right.' I said.

'Yeah well anyway, Tooth's back to normal anyway.'

'That's good to know.'

* * *

The second I walk into class, I slam my book onto Jack's desk.

Surprised, Jack looked up with a confused expression.

'You broke Tooth's heart!' I cried.

'Well, I can't lie to her either.' Jack shrugged.

'She cried, and cried and cried. Her heart is broken, will you at least do something?!'

Jack sighed, 'I…I like someone else.'

My heart fluttered again for second.

'I've been seeing her but she's going to be transferred to this school tomorrow.' Jack said. 'No point in lying if you're already in a relationship.'

'Oh.' My heart stopped.

Why would I even consider that he liked me?

I don't belong anywhere!

I don't even know who I am!

I slid into my chair and buried my face in my textbook.

* * *

The second I saw Tooth in the hallway, I tackled her with a hug.

'Are you ok?' I whispered.

'I'm…doing ok.' Tooth said on the verge of tears.

'Are you sure?' I asked.

'No!' Tooth cried and buried her face into my shoulder.

'Tooth…' I soothed as I comforted her.

'I loved him since third-grade. He was the one. I thought he was the one. He was perfect. I was so stupid!' Tooth sobbed.

'Hey, let's not worry about this.' I said. 'You'll get over it and move on.'

'Ok.' Tooth sniffed.

I took Tooth's hand and lead her to the cafeteria. We met with the other girls at our usual spot.

Astrid and Rapunzel took Tooth's hands and sat close to her like bodyguards.

'Thanks for being there for me even when I'm angry and distant.' Tooth said.

'Tooth, we look after each other. We don't turn our backs to those in need.' Anna said.

'Guys?' I said, clearing my throat. 'Jack told me he was seeing someone.'

Tooth flicked her attention straight to me, 'Tell me everything.'

* * *

_Maya Huntington _

Maya was your typical blonde beauty who had turned up to school with the preppiest outfit. A floral top with a cream skirt and knee-high socks with black shoes. She had a matching cream handbag and immaculate nails.

She took my bus this morning and met Astrid and me. She seemed nice but I knew Tooth was going to get her heart broken even more. We didn't say much but we knew that she had latched on quickly.

She kept a bright smile on her face and an unchanging expression of pure innocence and joy even when boys would stare at her. Her strut was perfect and unchanging.

How is she so perfect?

Her poise is perfect and straight, greeting her classmates and teachers with a bright smile and sparkling eyes.

Every answer is clear, clean and crisp with no stutters.

She even eats beautifully!

* * *

By the time it had reached lunch, basically everyone knew about Maya and her perfect ways.

She sees Astrid and me with the other girls and smiles.

I return the smile and Astrid pretends that she's staring at something.

'Guys, Maya alert 2 o'clock.' I said urgently.

Tooth took a deep breath.

'You can do this,' Merida said.

Maya smiled perfectly as she sat down, _**perfectly**_. She sipped her juice and ate with grace and politeness. She wiped her mouth, gracefully and threw her rubbish into the bin, ignoring all the stares that were gawking at her perfection.

'Maya!' Jack grinned as he kissed her.

'Jack!' Maya hugged him and smiled. 'Guys, this is my boyfriend Jack.'

I glance over Tooth who was holding out pretty well except that she was trembling.

She's basically presenting Jack with a ribbon on his head!

'Ah, Maya I know these girls. They are my…classmates.' Jack smiled.

I adverted his eyes and stared down at my juice popper.

Maya smiled with her perfect dimples whilst the awkward silence drowned us.

'Well, I'll see you tonight then, Maya.' Jack gave Maya a quick kiss which we were all too busy staring at our juices.

'I heard that you are on the ice hockey team, Elsa.' Maya said.

'Ah, yeah.' I nodded.

'Well that's great that I know someone on the team!' Maya smiled.

Great.

'Yeah but you missed out on the tryouts.' I said.

'Oh I transferred because of ice hockey. The coach thinks that I'll be a great addition to the team. I'll see you at training every week! Isn't that great? My friend plays ice hockey in the same team as me!'

Yeah, well you aren't really my 'friend', you're more like my friend's ex-boyfriend's girlfriend.

'Yeah, great…' I said half-heartedly.

* * *

**Anna's POV**

'I can't believe this!' I cried. 'Missy's a bitch! Hans is an asshole! They're both f**king assholes!' I screamed in rage.

'Honey, what happened?' Rapunzel asked.

'MISSY AND HANS HAPPENED!' I screamed as I ripped the bracelet off with the gold pendant and threw it away.

Rapunzel caught my wrist before I threw it and grabbed me by my shoulders. 'Stop. Take a breath. Tell me everything.' She instructed.

I followed her command, 'Missy, she knew that I was with Hans. She intentionally made sure that I was nearby to see them…them get close and…too close!' I cried.

'Anna. Tell me.' Rapunzel ordered.

'She…they…made out!' I cried. 'God! I'm like Tooth now.'

Rapunzel stared. 'I'm calling the girls.'

'Why?' I asked.

'Because they're our friends and friends look after each other. We don't turn our backs to those in need, quote from you.' Rapunzel said.

I smiled, 'I'll get over it.'

'Anna, we're here for you whether you like it or not. Astrid is going to sneak a punch at Missy and Merida is probably going to kick Hans' ass.' Rapunzel smirked.

'Thanks,' I smiled.

'Always.'

* * *

**It's, yet again, another short chapter but I'm trying to slip some chapters here and there. As for Maya, she has her own backstory and will be revealed next chapter. Missy will stay as the annoying bully she is and some other characters will be revealed next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I changed the plot slightly that's why if you read chapter 1 to now, it's a little weird but I can't change it now. I reread the chapter and realised that I've forgotten the boys for a while and Hans especially so they'll hopefully be in the next chapter as well. I hope you enjoyed reading. **

**Lady Heroine. **


	8. Update

**Hello, just an update on this story:**

**All UPDATES will now be on WATTPAD. My username is the same, Lady Heroine. I will no longer be using Fanfiction unfortunately but I will continue to update using Wattpad. **

**Lady Heroine **


End file.
